Las Coincidencias no existen
by Foxy Senpai
Summary: Arata y Aoi se verán enfrentados a cosas nuevas!
1. De regreso

Las coincidencias no existen

El final de la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ya había una sensación térmica bastante alta, y ahí en el estudio de Tsukino productions se encontraban Six Gravity y Procellarum esperando a sus respectivos managers para recibir una noticia sorpresa. Habían sido levantados de golpe a las 7:00am y la mayoría cabeceaba en los sofá de la sala en la que se encontraban, bueno Arata ya hace rato se había dormido en el hombro de Aoi, quien junto a Haru y Kai eran los más despiertos.

Pasaron dos minutos más cuando Kurotsuki y Tsukishiro entraron con las manos vacías, el primero había abierto la puerta de golpe espabilando a los adormecidos chicos a excepción de uno.

-oye, Arata despierta, Tsukishiro-san esta aquí- el joven representante de Mayo lo levanto de su hombro empujándolo con ambas manos –ya levántate, estas pesado-

-hmm?- Arata abrió los ojos y dio un largo bostezo antes de prestar atención a lo que sucedía –ah, lo siento Tsukishiro-san, Kurotsuki-san-

Ambos mayores suspiraron al unisonó, Kurotsuki los observo bien y comenzó a hablar –chicos, la noticia que les tengo es, algo que en verdad no pensamos que pasaría-

El tono de voz del manager puso nerviosos a todos los chicos –Dai ya deja de asustarlos- le regaño Tsukishiro –Chicos, hemos conseguido que tengan todo el verano de vacaciones, se lo han ganado-

-ya oyeron, tomen sus cosas y vayan a casa, usaremos este tiempo para hacer limpieza en sus respectivos pisos- recalco Kurotsuki

Los chicos agradecieron repetidas veces y salieron a hacer sus maletas para partir a sus casas esa misma tarde, los primeros en irse fueron los protagonistas de esta historia, quienes ya se encontraban en la estación de tren para viajar a Odawara (Na: no recuerdo si en algún cd drama mencionaban donde vivían xD solo recuerdo que son de Kanto).

-Aoi, ¿pasa algo? Te veo muy feliz- preguntaba el de cabello grisáceo a su compañero

Este asintió sonriendo – ¡claro que estoy feliz!, vamos a tener tiempo para pasar juntos Arata, sin tener que estar ocultándonos del resto de Gravi y Procella ¿no estás feliz acaso?-

-ah es por eso, claro que lo estoy pero… ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? ¿Planeas esconderte de ellos también?- las calmadas palabras de Arata se clavaron en su rubia cabeza ¡no había pensado en sus familias!

Ellos habían empezado a salir hace un mes y medio, (pero como se conocen hace tanto pareciera que llevan muchos años) y no habían dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera habían pensado en sus padres y hermanos y ahora Aoi y su compañero tenían 2 horas de viaje para pensar en qué hacer.

Estaban sentados en un vagón relativamente vacio a las 5:00pm, Aoi no respondió nunca la pregunta da Arata sobre sus padres, y se encontraba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras su acompañante soltaba ligeros ronquidos a su lado.

-estoy tan nervioso que me duele el estomago- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo –oye, ¿Qué pasara si no nos dejan estar juntos?- le pregunto a Arata, pues sabía que él lo escucharía

-estaré junto a ti de todas formas Aoi, no dejare que te separen de mí- se acurruco su hombro dispuesto a seguir durmiendo –avísame dos estaciones antes de llegar-

El rubio le sonrió –está bien, aun puedes dormir 45 minutos mas- le beso la frente y continuo disfrutando del paisaje un poco más tranquilo

Al llegar a su estación ambos bajaron, eran las 6:55pm solo debían caminar unos 5 minutos para llegar a la calle donde vivían, decidieron pasar la noche en casa de Arata y así pensar las cosas con calma, la casa de Aoi queda a dos casas de la del representante de Abril así que pasarían a dejar la maleta en casa de este ultimo y luego irían a saludar a casa del rubio.

-¡estoy en casa!-

-¡hijo mío! ¡Aoi-chan!- la Sra. Uduki se abalanzo a abrazarlos a ambos con los ojos llorosos de alegría – ¡que felicidad tenerlos en casa!, ¡Yuka, tu hermano esta aquí!-

La hermana mayor de Arata también abrazo a ambos –los extrañábamos mucho –

-tu padre se está perdiendo todo esto por tomar el turno de noche hoy- reía la señora

-Nosotros también las extrañábamos mamá, Oneechan, pasaremos el verano aquí en casa- la madre del muchacho se veía tan contenta –iremos a casa de Aoi ahora para saludar, el pasara la noche con nosotros hoy-

-está bien cariño, Yuka les llevara la maleta a tu habitación, preparare algo de té y galletas para cuando vuelvan-

Ambos muchachos asintieron y se encaminaron a la residencia Satsuki.

Yuka miro a su madre -¿traían solo una maleta?-

-sabes que ellos comparten todo desde niños, deben estar acostumbrados- le sonrió

Aoi abrió la puerta de su casa y anuncio su llegada – ¡Estoy en casa! -

-¡cariño! ¡Arata-chan!- aquí ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que antes –Chihiro, ¡tu hermano regreso!-

Chihiro bajo las escaleras con la sobrina de Aoi en los brazos, la pequeña Eri de 8 años se emociono al ver a su tío después de tantos meses – ¡tío Aoi! ¡Arata-san!- los abrazo a ambos también

-que gusto verlos muchachos- saludo el hermano mayor de Aoi -¿no traen equipaje?-

-lo hemos dejado en casa de Arata, hoy me quedare allí- respondió con calma

La madre de Aoi soltó una risilla – así son ustedes, están acostumbrados a andar juntos de aquí para allá- les revolvió el cabello -¿Cuánto planean estar en casa?-

-estaremos todo el verano Sra. Satsuki- en eso el celular de Arata comienza a sonar - ¿un mensaje de Yuka? Ah, mi madre invita a la familia Satsuki a almorzar mañana-

-encantada iremos cariño, el padre de Aoi está durmiendo temprano porque trabajo mucho hoy, así que yo le diré que están aquí- la mujer los volvió a abrazar –vayan a casa ahora, la madre de Arata los debe estar esperando para que coman algo-

-nos vemos mañana mamá, Chi-chan, Eri-chan- se despidió el rubio mientras Arata hacia una reverencia a su lado

Ya acomodados en la sala de la casa Uduki, Yuka les trajo el té y las galletas, todo se sentía tan nostálgico, ellos sentados en el suelo comiendo galletas caseras, Aoi estaba muy relajado, poso la vista en Arata un momento y vio su seño fruncido en dirección al té

-Sra. Uduki, ¿puedo usar su cocina?- pregunto el rubio educadamente

La dueña de casa lo observo curiosa –claro que si, siéntete libre de usar lo que gustes-

-¡Gracias!- se levanto del suelo y se metió a la cocina, tomo algunas fresas del refrigerador y se puso manos a la obra, después de unos minutos volvió a la sala –aquí tienes Arata – le entrego una taza con leche de fresa y se sentó nuevamente a su lado encendiendo el televisor

-¡whoa! Gracias Aoi – le sonrió ligeramente como siempre

-hijo mío, ¿aun te gusta beber leche de fresa como los niños?- la mayor no podía creer que su hijo mantuviera sus viejos gustos desde el jardín de niños

-mi hermano siempre será un niño- agrego Yuka riendo –pero Aoi-chan sabe cómo lidiar con el-

Después de un rato ambos subieron a tomar un baño, Aoi estaba lavándole el cabello a Arata sentados dentro de la tina en un silencio cómodo –tu madre y tu hermana no parecen haber notado nada extraño entre nosotros-

-Aoi, mi madre está acostumbrada a vernos juntos al igual que la tuya, no sospecharan nada- se encogió de hombros –pero, me sorprende que Yuka no haya dicho nada al respecto, a ella no se le suele escapar nada-

Y tal como decía, en ese momento ella se encontraba pasando fuera del baño y se detuvo al escuchar dos voces, aunque no alcanzo a oír la conversación -¿se están bañando juntos?- fue a mirar a la habitación para confirmar –aquí hay algo extraño-

Salieron del cuarto de baño con sus respectivos pijamas, Arata con una camiseta negra, short naranja y Aoi con una camiseta blanca y shorts azul cielo. Entraron a la habitación de Arata y se recostaron en la cama, estaban agotados por el viaje, no era primera vez que compartían cama, ya lo habían hecho a escondidas del resto de Gravi, pero la diferencia es que aquí estaban tranquilos.

Aoi se adueño del lado de la pared ya que dice sentirse seguro entre esta y Arata, y al dueño de la cama le daba igual con tal de poder abrazar a su compañero, ahí estaban los dos acurrucados con sus frentes juntas y las manos entrelazadas.

-¿les diremos mañana?- susurro el rubio apegándose un poco más al otro quien asintió en respuesta

-en el almuerzo familiar, les diremos a todos- le apretó un poco la mano –no tengas miedo de sus reacciones, yo estaré ahí para protegerte, mi príncipe-

Algo sonrojado respondió –Gracias Arata, buenas noches-

-Oyasumi, Aoi-

Ambos se dejaron envolver por Morfeo

Fin Capitulo 1

Espero les haya gustado 3 y

Perdónenme si hay muchas faltas ortográficas, llevo mucho sin escribir.


	2. confesion y amor

Las coincidencias no existen

2

A la mañana siguiente…

-Yuka, ¿puedes despertar a los chicos? Voy a servir el desayuno- la jovial Sra. Uduki se encontraba en la cocina –tu padre debe estar por llegar-

-sí, ya voy- la joven subió lentamente por las escaleras y toco la puerta sin respuesta – ¿hermano? Oye estas despierto…- abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entro -¿oye donde hiciste dormir a Aoi-chan? si ni siquiera sacaste el futon…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los vio, Arata abrazaba de la cintura a Aoi por la espalda

-hmm? ¿Qué sucede Oneechan?- hubo silencio antes de que Arata se percatara de lo que pasaba y diera un salto cayendo al suelo – ¡Yuka por favor no digas nada!-

Aoi con el golpe se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos -¿Qué fue ese ruido?- miro a Arata en el suelo y a Yuka de pie junto a él -…- la cara del rubio se torno de un rojo intenso –p-podemos e-explicarl-lo- tartamudeo

-Yuka no preguntes, por favor, lo explicaremos a todos en el almuerzo- suplico Arata

-está bien, tranquilo, yo no diré nada de nada- se encamino a la puerta –el desayuno está listo, y papá está por llegar- salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras

Ambos jóvenes se miraron en un silencio sepulcral y comenzaron a vestirse.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, el Sr. Uduki regreso del trabajo y saludo a ambos chicos, no ocurrió nada anormal más que las miradas de Yuka hacia ellos dos.

La familia Satsuki llego a eso del mediodía, ambas familias se llevan muy bien y estaban muy entretenidos charlando en la sala mientras Aoi y Arata jugaban con Eri en el jardín, ambos estaban sentados en la puerta

-¿como estas?- le susurro el de ojos grises al rubio -¿nervioso?-

-un poco, menos que al principio- le respondió mientras vigilaba a su sobrina que jugaba en el columpio –¿recuerdas cuando nos columpiábamos ahí?-

-teníamos como 6 años- sonrió – recuerdo que tú te sentabas y yo me subía de pie atrás de ti- se apego un poco más a él -si lo piensas bien sería muy romántico hacer eso ahora-

-hasta que terminemos en el suelo- se echo a reír Aoi – no creo que soporte nuestro peso, es muy antiguo-

-Tío Aoi, Arata-san ¿me empujan en el columpio?- Eri había llegado junto a ellos

El de ojos azules se puso de pie -¡Claro!, ven Arata vamos a jugar- le tendió la mano para que se levantara y fueron a entretener a Eri

la hora de comer llego, estaban todos sentados en una mesa instalada en el jardín de la casa, los padres de ambos charlaban sin parar al igual que sus hermanos mayores, haciendo difícil tener la oportunidad de decir algo, pero sin decir nada de repente Arata se puso de pie muy serio, más de lo normal

-Mamá, Papá, Yuka, Chihiro-san, Sr y Sra. Satsuki- para esta altura Aoi ya estaba pálido como yeso –tengo algo muy importante que decir-

Todos lo miraban con atención -¿Qué ocurre hijo?- cuestiono su padre

-quiero contarles que me he enamorado- todos abrieron sus ojos –de alguien que ha estado junto a mi por muchos años y se que lo seguirá estando- puso de pie a un ahora sonrojado Aoi tomándolo de ambas manos –Aoi y yo llevamos un mes y medio saliendo, porque juntos llevamos años- le besa las manos –y cada día que pasa, lo amo mucho mas-

El pobre Aoi temblaba de nerviosismo esperando alguna reacción con los ojos cerrados, había tanto silencio que parecía eterno, solo se oía el viento… y de pronto el silbido del viento fue remplazado por aplausos haciéndolo abrir los ojos y mirar a Arata sonriendo –estaremos bien- dijo antes de que el nerviosismo lo hiciera llorar.

-Aoi, no llores-lo abrazo y seco sus lagrimas –claro que estaremos bien porque…hmmp!- no alcanzo a decir nada, lo había besado por sorpresa frente a todos –oye…- le regaño sonrojado mientras volvían a sentarse

Las madres de ambos estaban abrazadas llorando de felicidad y los padres les sonreían a ambos

-muchas felicidades muchachos, eso sí fue una gran noticia- agrego Chihiro

-ya sabía que algo traían ustedes dos- Yuka le palmeo la espalda a su hermano

Después de comer Aoi y Arata se fueron a la sala, se sentían tan ligeros de ya no tener que ocultarles nada a sus familias y de poder estar acurrucados en el sofá, en eso Eri se para frente a ellos mirando a Arata fijamente

-¿pasa algo Eri-chan? – pregunto el rubio a la niña quien tiro de la manga del representante de Abril

Arata se levanto y se agacho frente a ella para quedar a su altura -¿quieres decirme algo?-

Eri un poco nerviosa, ya que el semblante del joven suele ser algo intimidante, se abrazo a él –te quiero Tío Arata- Aoi sonrió, su sobrina siempre había sido muy amigable con el joven de Abril, más que con muchas otras personas.

Arata la cargo y se sentó con ella en el sofá, jugaron un rato hasta caer dormidos, el joven de Mayo aprovecho para infiltrarse en la cocina Uduki y prepararle algo de leche de fresa a su compañero.

Los adultos entraban a la casa justo cuando Aoi preparaba la leche

-¿Qué haces hijo?- la madre del rubio quien insistió en lavar los platos se detuvo junto a él -¿leche de fresa?-

-es para Arata, se pone muy feliz cuando la preparo- hablo algo nervioso aun

Ella le sonrió orgullosa –se que serán muy felices, espero que, algún día decidan casarse-

-¿quién sabe? Pero aun es muy pronto para eso mamá- de pronto su mirada entristeció –se que tú querías nietos de mi parte… lo siento-

-hijo mío, no te preocupes por eso, solo se feliz, eso es más importante- ella le beso la frente –me siento orgullosa de ti mi pequeño-

En la noche, Aoi se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de Arata recargado en la baranda mirando las estrellas, el de cabello obscuro apareció y se puso junto a el

-¿en qué piensas?-

-ah! Arata, me asustaste, pensaba en que hacer mañana-

-vayamos a dar una vuelta al parque y luego podemos pasar a algún café que sea de tu agrado, incluso podríamos almorzar fuera- abrazo al rubio por la cintura y puso la cabeza en su hombro

-me gusta esa idea- le besa la mejilla –me agrada que estés con tanta energía-

-para hacer cosas contigo siempre tengo energía- esto último lo dijo en un tono algo diferente haciéndolo voltear para quedar frente a frente

-eres un tonto- le regaño sonrojado el joven de mayo antes de que él lo besara, fue un beso lento pero apasionado, parecía que la lengua de Arata le pedía permiso para entrar, y él se lo concedió

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Aoi sintió algo entre ellos además de la falta de aire

-Arata eso fue tu…- hablo sonrojado

-a-a-ah lo siento, tiene mente propia- se cubrió la cara y se volteo hacia la habitación para ver a su madre sentada en la cama -¿¡mamá!? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunto mitras disimuladamente trataba de ocultar el problema entre sus piernas

-desde que se estaban besando, ahora vengan aquí muchachos- los llamo una sonriente Sra. Uduki, se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella –ahora que estamos solos- se volteo hacia Aoi –eres un muchacho tan humilde, y has estado acompañando a mi hijo desde hace tantos años, quiero que sepas que esta también es tu familia, cuida de mi hijo como hasta ahora por favor- abrazo al de ojos azules y le beso la frente.

-muchas Gracias Sra. Uduki, y no se preocupe por Arata, estará bien-

-¡ay! Cariño, puedes decirme Mamá- ahora se volteo hacia su hijo menor-Mi pequeño, como has crecido, ya eres un hombre, aunque sigues igual a como eras en la escuela-lo tomo de las manos –sean felices cariño, que nadie se los impida, no pienses en los nietos, porque escuche a Aoi-chan muy consternado por eso- volteo a mirarlo- su felicidad importa mucho mas, además Yuka siempre ha querido ser mamá, yo soy feliz, si tu lo eres- le beso la frente también

Arata no dijo nada, pero miraba a su madre con una expresión que Aoi no recordaba haber visto, tenía los ojos muy húmedos y sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, y de pronto ¡pum! Se largo a llorar de una manera, que parecía que no lo había hecho en años

Aoi trato de ir a consolarlo –Arata tranqui-lo, me vas… a hacer…- y termino llorando con él

-ay, muchachos- la madre de Arata consoló a ambos como cuando eran niños

Más tarde, ya se estaban acomodando para dormir cuando el joven de abril juguetonamente empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su compañero hasta que lo tuvo contra el colchón

-A-Arata ¿Qué haces?- pregunto sonrojado

-Shhh- fue lo único que le dijo antes de empezar a besarlo con parsimonia mientras acariciaba los tersos muslos de Aoi

Cuando el beso ya no fue suficiente Arata bajo besándole el cuello haciéndolo soltar un ligero gemido ahogado, esto excito aun mas al de cabello obscuro quien continuo hasta la clavícula del rubio mordiendo con cuidado

Aoi podía sentir la excitación de Arata contra su pierna, se sentía caliente y rígida –A-Arata, tus padres, ah~ y Yuka-saaah~-

-no pasara nada, todos duermen como troncos en esta casa- continuo con su trabajo y le quito la camiseta, beso su torso haciéndolo arquear la espalda unos segundos mientras trataba de acallar sus gemidos con su antebrazo, Llego a las piernas del ojiazul y mordisqueo la cara interna de sus muslos mientras acariciaba su intimidad por sobre el short de pijama

Su pensamientos eran un revoltijo de sensaciones, sentía como su cuerpo ardía, era primera vez que experimentaba esto de forma tan fuerte, ya que en los dormitorios no podían hacer más que besarse y una que otra caricia por los chicos, pero aquí, Arata se había transformado en un animal salvaje, y él en una masa excitada y derretida en los brazos de esta pantera negra que lo miraba con descaro con esos ojos felinos mientras comenzaba a bajarle el short exponiendo cuanto le estaba gustando todo esto.

El representante de Abril aprovecho el momento y retiro su pijama también (ninguno llevaba ropa interior) quedando ambos como llegaron a este mundo, sentían que nunca se habían visto así, a pesar de que se habían bañado juntos un par de veces, físicamente ambos eran muy similares, largos y delgados, sus entrepiernas tampoco era de tamaños muy diferentes (de unos 16.5 cm con erección). Arata comenzó a frotar su miembro con el de Aoi haciéndolo nuevamente despegar la espalda del colchón y aferrarse con ambas manos a las sabanas mientras ambos se corrían entre sus cuerpos con un pesado suspiro

-m-mas, Arata... necesito mas- su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón a mil por hora

El aludido asintió y puso dos de sus dedos en la boca de su compañero, quien hábilmente los lamio hasta dejarlos lo mas mojados posible –quizás sientas algo extraño- inexperto personalmente pero con algo de sabiduría introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Aoi haciéndolo gemir, lo mantuvo un rato ahí moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera antes de introducir el segundo, continuo con lo mismo antes de empezar a abrir los dedos para soltar la entrada -¿estás seguro?-

-si es con Arata está bien, así que hazlo- le sonrió mientras se abrazaba a su cuello para besarlo

-si te duele dímelo- puso su rígido miembro en la entrada y comenzó a empujar con calma, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Aoi tensarse un segundo –relaja las piernas o será más difícil-

-s-si, ¿ya habías hecho esto antes?-

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, es mi primera vez- empujo un poco mas y en conjunto a un gemido algo agudo de su pareja, ya estaba dentro –yo nunca tuve novia siquiera Aoi- se quedo quieto un momento para que ambos se acostumbraran a la sensación

-entonces, somos dos- dejo caer su torso sobre la cama y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su pareja

Arata comenzó a moverse con lentitud –esto se siente muy bien-

-¿p-puedes ir m-más rápido?-

-está bien, relájate un poco- Uduki levanto con cuidado las piernas de su compañero y comenzó a mover sus caderas con un ritmo más rápido y marcado

Así entre gemidos y suspiros flotando en la habitación ambos llegaron a su punto máximo, viniéndose Aoi entre sus cuerpos y Arata dentro. Luego se relajaron recostándose de panza en la cama.

-¿cómo te sientes? ¿Duele mucho?- el joven de abril le acaricio la espalda a su pareja

-hmm un poco, pero es soportable- puso sus manos bajo el mentón –estuvo bien para ser la primera vez de ambos-

-creo que tienes razón- dio un largo bostezo –estoy muy cansado, deberíamos dormir para salir mañana-

-sí, gracias por esta noche y las que vendrán– se acurruco más cerca de él y este lo abrazo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado…

-oh por kami-sama, nunca creí que oiría a mi hermano teniendo sexo… y menos con Aoi-chan- Yuka tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos como para dormirse y eran las 2:00am

**Fin del capítulo 2! **

**Espero les haya gustado 3**

**Pd: perdón el cochino lemon**


	3. encuentros

Las coincidencias no existen

3

10:00 am de la mañana siguiente…

La madre de Arata subió a despertar a sus hijos, ya que como cosa extraña Yuka no se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, llego a la puerta de su hijo menor y toco –hijo, a desayunar – silencio -¿estás ahí cariño? – Abrió la puerta y se encamino a abrir las cortinas –niños ya es de mañana bajen a desa…yunar…- volteo hacia la cama y dio un agudo grito, que no solo despertó a los jóvenes si no que Yuka llego corriendo hasta la puerta.

En la escena podemos ver a Arata y Aoi sentados en la cama cubiertos con las sabanas hasta la cintura, la Sra. Uduki cubriéndose los ojos junto a ellos y a Yuka pálida de pie en la puerta, todo esto acompañado de un aire denso y mucho silencio.

La madre del muchacho se dio media vuelta –los espero abajo- y salió sin mirar a nadie

-creo que descompusiste a mamá- hablo la joven de cabello obscuro – y a Aoi-chan-El pobre rubio estaba rojo de pies a cabeza –iré con mamá, bajen pronto-

Tardaron 20 minutos en bajar, ya que Aoi estaba demasiado avergonzado, tanto así que llego al comedor sin mirar a nadie, y mientras desayunaban la dueña de hogar hablo.

-lamento haber irrumpido así en la habitación- miro como el ojiazul se encogía en su lugar –Aoi-chan, tranquilo, no los voy a regañar, prefiero que tengan relaciones aquí que en algún lugar desconocido-

-Gracias mamá- respondió el apenado joven

-ambos están muy delgados ¿están comiendo bien?- añadió la señora sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes

-¡mamá!- esa fue Yuka, quien definitivamente ya no quería pensar más en el asunto

Después de ese intenso despertar, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas caminaban en dirección a algún parque para hacer un pequeño picnic, estuvieron en eso más de medio día, charlando algo incómodos ya que muchas chicas que pasaban por ahí los observaban, y no disimulaban en absoluto.

-oye, esos de ahí ¿no son los chicos idols que tanto te gustan?- una chica le decía a la otra, estas se encontraban a unos 100 metros de los jóvenes de Six Gravity

-ay! Creo que sí! Aunque con esos anteojos y sombreros no estoy muy segura ¿Debería pedirles un autógrafo? O ¿una foto?- la joven ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando noto a ambos chicos recoger sus cosas y partir tomados del brazo –ahora que los veo bien, creo que solo los confundí- sonrió para sí misma mientras se sentaba y los observo alejarse

Pasaron a beber algo a un café, el día se estaba poniendo gris de pronto, era algo normal en el Tsuyu, la temporada de lluvias a comienzos del verano.

-quiero un moccachino por favor, ¿y tú Arata?-

-un batido de fresa para mí- el representante de Abril cerró la carta y la entrego al camarero

El empleado se retiro con una leve reverencia dejándolos solos un momento antes de traer sus ordenes

-suerte que se nos ha ocurrido traer paraguas, ¿recuerdas ese día de regreso de la escuela?- converso Aoi

Arata ladeo un poco la cabeza intentando recordar –ah! ¿El día que nos pusimos a jugar bajo la lluvia y el viento rasgo nuestros paraguas?- vio asentir al rubio – estuviste enfermo una semana después de eso-

-tú me llevabas la tarea cuando regresabas de la escuela- recordó nostálgico –siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo, como la vez en primaria, que unos matones me querían robar mi almuerzo-

-me golpearon y se comieron el mío, pero al menos no te hicieron nada- en ese momento el camarero trajo sus ordenes

Bebieron sus pedidos con calma en un ambiente tranquilo y sin mirones, conversando del pasado con miradas hundidas en la nostalgia. Unos 40 minutos después, Arata pago la cuenta y se encaminaron a casa.

Llovía como si no hubiese pasado en años, los locales comerciales cerraban debido a la fuerte lluvia. Aoi y Arata caminaban a paso apresurado para tomar un taxi, de pronto el de cabello obscuro se detuvo en seco

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el rubio volteándose hacia el

-shh-contesto

-¡oye no me chites!- le regaño enojado

-Aoi guarda silencio- su mirada estaba muy seria –oigo algo- miro hacia varias direcciones hasta que diviso algo a lo lejos en medio de un lote baldío, agarro a Aoi del brazo y lo llevo con él, a medida que se acercaban al objeto pudieron identificar el sonido.

Era un llanto fuerte el que provenía de un viejo cochecito de bebe cubierto un una pesada manta debido al agua absorbida, el joven de Mayo la levanto cuidadosamente, y allí estaba… un bebe de cabello negro vestido solo con uno de esos pijamas de cuerpo completo color azul, debía tener un año, no más que eso, quizá menos.

-ay no… ¿Qué hacemos Arata?- miro a su alrededor, no había ni un alma en la calle -¿Quién es tan cruel para hacer algo así?-

Arata no dijo nada, solo se quito la chaqueta y envolvió al bebe antes de cargarlo sin mucho cuidado ya que carecía de experiencia –aah, esta algo pesado-

-¡ten cuidado!- Aoi tiro el paraguas y se lo arrebato de los brazos-no actúes tan impulsivamente cariño- trato de calmarlo un poco meciéndolo –la estación de policía más cercana esta a 45 minutos, pero tardaremos mas con esta lluvia-

-entonces llevémoslo a casa, no sabemos hace cuanto esta aquí y no deja de llorar- el de ojos grises cogió el paraguas y le hizo una señal a su compañero con la cabeza –vamos por un taxi-

Llegaron bastante rápido a la residencia Uduki, estaban a un par de calles pero querían evitar mojarse mas, Yuka y la Sra. Uduki los recibieron con sorpresa al ver lo que traían, así que le contaron lo sucedido.

-ay cariño, tu padre aun no llega, le encargare si puede pasar a la combini por pañales-

-Gracias mamá, nosotros lo cuidaremos mientras, ya que lo trajimos a casa- Arata se sentía responsable del asunto

Su madre le sonrió –tienes buen corazón, denle un baño tibio en la tina, Yuka, en el armario guardo la ropa que era de tu hermano cuando era bebe llévaselas-

Ambos chicos inexpertos llenaron un cuarto de la tina, el pequeño había dejado de llorar apenas entraron en la casa y observaba curioso a sus cuidadores

-supongo que eres un niño, parece que te tenían muy descuidado- Aoi le hablaba mientras le quitaba la ropa mojada – tienes el cabello tan largo en frente que no veo tus ojos –el niño lo miraba ladeando la cabeza cuando le hablaba

Arata había ido por unas toallas, los pañales que trajo su padre y talco, entro al baño y se encontró con su compañero metiendo al bebe en la tina -¿es un niño?- pregunto curioso

-sí, está muy delgado, además pareciera que nunca le han cortado correctamente su cabello siquiera- lo observo chapotear en la tina –pero le gusta el agua – rio mientras le ponía jabón –ven acércate a verlo-

-tengo mala experiencia con niños, mi cara siempre los hace llorar- El representante de abril se arrodillo junto a la tina –hola, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le hablo nervioso, el niño miro al serio muchacho y en vez de llorar estiro sus brazos hacia el

-creo que le agradas Arata- Aoi comenzó a lavarle el cabello con cuidado de no dejar caer shampoo en sus ojos –muy bien estás casi listo- lo cargo y se lo entrego a su acompañante quien lo envolvió en la toalla.

Una vez vestido, le secaron el cabello con el secador y lo dejaron sentado en la cama.

El muchacho de ojos claros le intento acomodar el cabello hacia ambos lados como solía usarlo el antiguamente (ya que ahora se dejaba el flequillo) y se encontró con una sorpresa –Arata mira, sus ojos…-

Si no fueran tan inteligentes pensarían que es una broma o una señal de algún tipo, el bebe tenía el cabello obscuro un poco más que Arata, y unos ojos redondos de color azul profundo

-nunca pensé ver unos mas azules que los tuyos… ah! Pero los de mi príncipe son más bonitos!- se corrigió algo nervioso

Aoi se echo a reír –no, no, tienes razón, son mas azules que los míos- hizo una pausa por unos segundos –tengo una idea, cuídalo un momento- se levanto y trajo a Yuka, unas tijeras, le susurro algo al oído y esta sonrió

-Denme unos minutos con su pequeño rescatado- la mayor de los hermanos Uduki se encerró en el cuarto como por 15 minutos con el bebe –ya pueden pasar a mirar-

El cabello del niño ahora era como el de Arata en el flequillo con unos mechones largos a los costados, como Aoi

-me recuerda a Arata en el jardín de niños- comento el rubio riendo

Arata se acerco al pequeño – ahora que estas aseado podemos ir a comer algo- lo cargo en brazos como Aoi lo había hecho antes y bajo con él

-¡oye! ¿A dónde vas?, ¡se te puede caer! ¡Uduki Arata!- el joven de mayo fue tras él y lo alcanzo en la cocina –oye, no puedes bajar las escaleras con un bebe así como así-

-perdón Aoi, pero tenemos hambre-

El ojiazul suspiro –ve a sentarte al sofá, yo les hare algo para no molestar a tu mamá-

-Aoi-chan siempre tan caballero- la Sra. Uduki veía su telenovela junto a su esposo que hacia un puzle en el periódico

Esa noche…

-ya está dormido- Aoi se encontraba sentado en la cama y cargaba al pequeño en los brazos -¿Dónde lo ponemos?-

Miraron por la habitación y no encontraron respuesta -¿Por qué no lo dejamos dormir en la cama? Solo será hoy, mañana lo dejaremos con la policía para que busquen a su mamá- Arata sonaba sensato

Ambos bostezaron al unisonó –tienes razón, dejémoslo en medio para que no se vaya a caer-

Durmieron bastante cómodos a pesar de la reducción de espacio en la cama, eso y que Aoi se levanto un par de veces a cambiar al pequeño.

En la mañana partieron a la estación de policía más cercana, desde allí los llevaron con un pediatra para ver si el niño tenía ficha médica y que estuviese sano, el médico que lo reviso parecía consternado –este niño, nunca ha venido siquiera por una vacuna, está inscrito cuando nació, eso fue hace casi un año… su nombre es Dai, nació en agosto 28… pero la madre al parecer no tiene registro aquí y no hay datos paternos, es como si hubiesen borrado todo de ella… haremos un análisis de sangre y buscaremos a tu madre-

Volvieron a la estación de policía, pues los resultados del examen estarían al día siguiente. El oficial les dio las gracias por rescatar al niño –llamare a algún orfanato para que lo reciban mientras hacemos la investigación, ya que no lo puedo tener aquí en la oficina-

-muchas gracias oficial- Aoi hizo una referencia junto a su compañero y se despidieron del pequeño con la mano

-Adiós- añadió el joven de abril mientras se retiraban del recinto, pero basto que pusieran un pie fuera para que el niño comenzara a llorar. Ambos voltearon a verlo, les rompió el alma ver como se estiraba hacia ellos caminaron un poco más lejos, pero aun lo oían.

-oficial…- Aoi había vuelto a entrar a la estación seguido del otro -¿es posible que lo cuidemos nosotros, hasta que aparezca su familia?-

El oficial miro a los jóvenes –bueno, ustedes lo rescataron, déjenme sus números telefónicos y datos para poder ubicarlos- le entrego el bebe a Arata en los brazos y dejo de llorar inmediatamente – ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden cuidarlo?-

-hasta que acabe el verano- contesto el rubio

-bueno, les daré un plazo de 2 meses y los contactare si llegamos a saber algo- el oficial les entrego unos papeles – por si necesitan llevarlo al médico u otra emergencia, tienen un permiso policial-

.

.

.

Regresaron a casa de Arata, la Sra. Satsuki se encontraba ahí, ya se había enterado del asunto

-¿lo trajeron de regreso?- Yuka se les acerco curiosa

-les contaremos lo que sucedió- dijo Aoi tomando asiento –el pequeño se llama Dai, y cumple un año en agosto, solo eso sabemos de sus antecedentes, y no pudimos dejarlo porque… me dio muchísima pena oírlo llorar- miro a Arata junto a él quien jugaba con el pequeño en los brazos

-nuestros retoños tienen corazón de abuelita- la Sra. Satsuki se acerco a ellos -¿Qué harán cuando deban entregarlo?-

Ambos se miraron cómplices –no lo sé mamá, aunque seguro se pondrá feliz cuando aparezca su madre, eh oído cosas muy feas del los orfanatos- le sonrió a su pareja –además, si lo dejábamos no pararía de llorar-

-Dai-chan, ya verás que hallaremos a tu mama- Arata le hablaba como si le entendiera todo lo que dice mientras lo cargaba hacia la cocina –ahora bebamos leche de fresa-

-lo vas a transformar en un mini tu y su mamá no lo va a querer- Yuka se reía desde la sala mientras Arata le sacaba la lengua en respuesta

Aoi sonrió para sí mismo y lo siguió a la cocina, estaba seguro de que esta sería una experiencia interesante.

**Fin del capítulo 3!**

**Me quedo del asco pero, pudo ser peor, espero lo hayan disfrutado!**


	4. De viaje

Las coincidencias no Existen

4

Segundo día de niñeras: Residencia Satsuki

Los chicos se habían trasladado a casa del rubio para que también pasase tiempo con su familia unos días, ya que planeaban irse a un apartamento cerca de la playa unas semanas.

-muy bien Arata, te enseñare como cambiar un pañal, no voy a hacerlo yo todo el tiempo y no podemos molestar a mi mama cada hora- se subió las mangas y puso al niño en la cama –no es tan complicado, yo ayudaba con mi sobrina-

Uduki miraba lo más concentrado posible –he oído que es la peor parte de ser papá-

-ay no es tan terrible, yo lo he hecho estos días- le hace un gesto para que se acerque un poco mas –ahora observa-

Todo bien hasta que Aoi comenzó a retirar el pañal y Arata salió corriendo hasta la puerta de la habitación –mierda, ¡¿no me digas que es del numero dos?!- se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos

-Arata te comportas como un niño, tienes 23 años- se levanto y lo trajo de regreso –ahora quédate aquí o te amarrare a la cama-

Esos 3 minutos fueron como 3 horas para el joven de Abril –por Kami-sama, como algo tan adorable puede expulsar semejante cosa-

-ya deja de llorar, ahora cuídalo mientras voy a prepararle algo de comer- le entrego al pequeño en los brazos –entretenlo con los muñecos de felpa- salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras

El bebe lo observo salir y estiro sus brazos intentando detenerlo, obviamente sin éxito, y decidió que llorar sería una buena idea

-ay, no por favor no llores- comenzó a moverlo suavemente de arriba abajo hasta que dejo de llorar –Aoi volverá con comida, así que pórtate bien mientras- lo puso en el suelo y lo miro fijamente – no sé qué hacer, no tengo experiencia con esto-

Mientras tanto, Aoi había tenido que ir a la combini por leche y un biberón así que tardo un poco más de 40 minutos, cuando comenzó a subir con la leche para Dai noto que había mucho silencio… demasiado

-¿Arata, está todo bien? Están muy silenciosos- llego a la habitación y la escena lo dejo muy sorprendido, Arata dormía boca arriba en la alfombra y sobre su pecho Dai dormía boca abajo muy cómodo.

Aoi sonrió para sí mismo y se acerco –oye…- le dio una leve patada en la pantorrilla despertándolo–de verdad se va a convertir en ti si lo estas malcriando de esa manera-

-ah, lo lamento, es que tardaste mucho- se sentó con cuidado y acomodo al pequeño en sus brazos mientras despertaba –dame eso, yo lo hare-

-como tú quieras, hazlo despacio- le entrego la botella y se sentó frente a él en la alfombra, lo observo cuidadosamente y comenzó a pensar que Arata se veía muy bien haciendo eso

-¿Aoi, estas bien? – El ojigris llamo la atención de su compañero -¡tierra llamando a Aoi!-

-wuaah! Lo siento, creo que estaba soñando despierto- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo -¿ya ha terminado?-

-Sí, ¿ahora qué hago?- Arata lo levanto frente a él a la altura de su cara

-no lo muevas tan brusco o devolverá lo que acaba de comer, ponlo contra tu hombro y dale golpecitos en la espalda- Aoi hizo toda la mímica para que entendiera

-¿Así?- siguió las instrucciones y recibió un asentimiento por respuesta –ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, he dominado al bebe por completo- su confianza duro hasta que le agradecieron con vomito.

Mientras Arata se cambiaba de ropa, entro una llamada a su celular -¿hola?- activo el altavoz para que Aoi escuchara

Era de la estación de policía-_Hola, ¿Sr Uduki verdad? Tenemos información de la madre del niño, su nombre es Toshiki Kaori, y lleva 3 días desaparecida- _

-hace tres días encontramos a Dai…- el ojiazul lucia consternado

-_exactamente, seguramente ella fue víctima de secuestro, y de alguna forma salvo al bebe- _el oficial se aclaro la voz –_no sabemos si ellos volverán por el niño en algún momento-_

-¡Déjenos ayudar con el cuidado del niño, cualquier información se las haremos saber!- Aoi se apresuro a hablar

-_de hecho les íbamos a pedir su ayuda, ya que si están buscando al niño, lo primero que harán será revisar los orfanatos, cuento con Ustedes, y si sabemos de algo les llamaremos e igualmente si tienen problemas no duden en llamar- _

.

.

.

Un par de semanas después, ambos chicos hacían sus maletas para irse dos semanas a un apartamento frente a la playa, y se llevarían a Dai con ellos a pesar que las madres de ambos se ofrecieron a cuidarlo, pero ellos mismos se negaron diciendo que se harían 100% responsables (además de no decirles que ayudaban con el caso para no preocuparlas).

Ya se encontraban con su maleta y un bolso con las cosas de Dai en el tren, irían hasta Nebukawa, eso eran unos 30 minutos de viaje. Iban sentados uno frente al otro camuflados con gafas y sombreros, Arata llevaba el equipaje y Aoi al pequeño mirando por la ventana para distraerlo.

-mira Dai, ¡ese es el mar!- el ojiazul parecía acostumbrado a tratar con niños –cuando nos acomodemos bien iremos a la playa-

Arata parecía pensativo mientras los veía –oye Aoi, ¿está bien que hagamos esto?- pregunto mientras hurgaba en la maleta –digo, luego tendremos que entregarlo y el extrañara todo esto-

-creo, que actué sin pensar en eso cuando volví a la estación de policía, además de pedir ayudar con el caso- miro al niño un momento, este miraba al representante de Abril quien había sacado un caja de leche de fresa -¿Qué ocurre Dai?-

El pequeño comenzó a estirar sus manos hacia Arata quien bebía su leche mirando por la ventana, así que como se vio ignorado, llorar fue su única solución. Aoi alertado por el llanto comenzó a mecerlo con calma –shh shh, no llores- su tranquilidad duro hasta que se dio cuenta que no dejaba de llorar y la gente los veía –aaah! Ayuda Arata-

Desesperado por ayudar le acerco la caja de leche a Dai –mira, ¿quieres?-

Dejo de llorar al escuchar la voz del muchacho de los cerezos y ver lo que sostenía frente a él, dudo un poco pero luego la recibió con ayuda de un más tranquilo Aoi –te comprare otra en cuanto pueda-

-no te preocupes por eso Aoi, pero enserio ¿Qué haremos cuando ese día llegue?- su seño estaba fruncido pero su tono de voz no era el de un Arata molesto

El rubio suspiro –no lo sé – se acomodo el flequillo y miro por la ventana –llevamos un mes con él, y creo que ya se volvió parte de nuestra rutina- ambos se miraron con algo de pena mientras se preparaban para bajar –agradezco que no haya pasado nada con eso de los secuestradores-

Llegaron al apartamento, era de una planta y no tenían vecinos cerca así que estarían tranquilos, además tenía una terraza con vista al mar y cama King size

-son las 3:00pm, podemos ir a la combini que esta aquí cerca y comer en la playa- Aoi dejo al niño en el sofá y sin perderlo de vista comenzó a anotar lo que hacía falta

-entonces vamos, muero de hambre- Arata termino de acomodar el equipaje y ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir

El ojiazul hizo un sonido de tos para llamar su atención –se te está olvidando algo- señalo a Dai con la mirada –tu lo llevas y yo compro-

Salieron a la calle con sus disfraces, Aoi iba vestido con una playera celeste, shorts blancos, converse negras, llevaba unas gafas sin aumento y un sombrero de paja de copa baja color arena, mientras que Arata vestía una camisa blanca con flores naranjas (tipo hawaiana), pantalón negro, converse rojas, una gorra negra, unas gafas de sol del mismo tono y Dai en los brazo, el pequeño vestía una camiseta naranja y un short azul claro

Entraron a la combini sin ningún problema, tomaron lo que les hacía falta e hicieron la fila para pagar, pero fue en ese momento en que Aoi se sintió incomodo, miro hacia varias direcciones pero no noto nada fuera de lo normal.

-Aoi ¿pasa algo?- el joven de Abril noto algo extraño en su comportamiento

-eh? No, no es nada- saco el dinero y comenzó a pagar los productos –debe ser mi imaginación-

Llegaron a la playa, estiraron una manta y se sentaron a comer, el día estaba muy tranquilo además de que habían elegido un lugar lejos de la gente, la única persona cerca estaba a unos 200mts era una mujer de cabello negro que tomaba el sol.

-ojala pudiésemos estar así más seguido- Arata se estiro como recién despertando –tranquilos tu y yo- dicho esto rozo los labios de su compañero dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar

Aoi acomodo a Dai entre sus piernas para que pudiese apoyarse en el –también me gustaría Arata, ojala el calendario de este año tanga mas días libres para ambos juntos-

Estaban conversando amenamente cuando la mujer que hace unos momentos tomaba el sol, que ya había recogido sus cosas y al parecer se iba, se les acerco casi sin hacer ruido

-hola!, disculpen que los interrumpa ¿podrían decirme la Hora?-

Mientras Arata le respondía a la mujer, a Aoi le dio un escalofrió en la espalda y sujeto a Dai un poco más, cuando la vio alejarse le susurro a su compañero -¿no te dio mala espina esa mujer?-

-¿de qué hablas? Solo pregunto la hora, además es muy bonita- le contesto sin mirarlo, y fue tanto el silencio que tuvo que voltear a mirarlo, Aoi lo miraba con las mejillas infladas, ojos entrecerrados y seño fruncido –era broma Aoi-

Le dio un golpe en las costillas con el codo –no me gustan tus bromas Uduki Arata- tomo al bebe en brazos y se fue a caminar cerca de la orilla

-aaah, rayos lo hice enojar- el joven de ojos grises se quedo observándolo desde su lugar –bueno, alguien debe cuidar las cosas-

Desde su puesto veía como Aoi acercaba los pies de Dai al agua y ambos reían, haciéndolo sonreír como un bobo. Tan embobado estaba que no noto cuando una persona vestida de negro que paso a su lado se acerco al rubio, quien cargo al pequeño de inmediato, en ese momento Arata comenzó a prestar atención a lo que pasaba y se puso de pie, algo le estaba diciendo a Aoi, este negaba con la cabeza y retrocedía, de pronto el ojiazul grito su nombre

-¡Arata!- esta persona de negro comenzó a forcejear con Aoi para arrebatarle al pequeño – ¡Ayuda!- cerro los ojos y temió por su propia integridad física en ese momento, sentía un agarre fuerte en sus antebrazos, pero no entregaría a Dai el cual lloraba con fuerza asustado. De pronto el fuerte agarre de sus brazos desapareció, Abrió los ojos, Arata estaba a su lado y la persona de negro había huido.

-¿te encuentras bien?- tomo al niño y reviso al rubio de pies a cabeza con la mirada -¿no te lastimo?-

Aoi estaba en shock, miro al joven a su lado y antes de poder responder las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se arrodillo en la Arena.

Decidieron volver al apartamento inmediatamente, Aoi se sentó en el sofá un poco más tranquilo, Arata en la cocina, con cuidado y la única mano disponible ya que cargaba con Dai aun, le preparo un agua de hiervas para que se relajara

-toma, ten cuidado está caliente- le beso la frente y se sentó a su lado

-Gracias Arata, no debiste hacer esto con el niño en los brazos, es peligroso- suspiro pesadamente y miro al pequeño en los brazos de su pareja -¿no le paso nada?-

-creo que solo fue el susto- el niño se agarraba de su camisa y bostezaba –y creo que se ensucio también-

Aoi rio –dámelo, iré a cambiarlo-

-quédate aquí y ve la televisión un rato, yo lo hago- se levanto y no tardo más de 10 minutos en volver –debe tener hambre también, tenlo un momento le calentare leche de fresa-

-estas muy solidario hoy- dejo la taza en la mesita de centro y recibió a Dai –nunca te vi compartir tu leche de fresa con alguien que no fuese yo-

Arata se encogió de hombros –oye, ¿Por qué esa persona quería llevarse a Dai? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-no me dio razones, solo se acerco a mi exigiendo que se lo diera- su entrecejo se apretó –pero le llamare a la policía para informar.- tomo su celular y marco

.

.

En otro lugar de Nebukawa…

-lo lamento señor, no pude conseguir la mercancía, pero estoy segura de que residen aquí cerca-

A través del teléfono –_más te vale no perderlo, tenemos solo un mes para reemplazar la mercancía perdida, y sabes que pagan mucho por esos ojos azules-_

-y le darán mucho mas por el bebe señor, se lo aseguro-

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 4!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y perdón si escribo muy feo**


	5. Pesadilla Omake

Las coincidencias no Existen

5

Había caído la noche, Aoi se encontraba en la cama viendo la televisión con Dai a su lado jugando con los Tsukiusa de Mayo y Abril, Arata venia de la ducha secándose el cabello con la toalla, sin camiseta y con pantalón negro de pijama.

-¿y tu camiseta?- el joven de Mayo lo miraba con las mejillas rosadas

-Hace calor Aoi –contesto mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la cama –además, a ti te gusta ¿no?-

El rubio no contesto solo suspiro, Dai por su parte comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia donde estaba Arata -¡Arata, va hacia ti!-

-oh! ¿Qué sucede?- lo cargo mientras se acomodaba junto a Aoi -¿quieres estar conmigo?-

El pequeño comenzó a balbucear algo mientras se estiraba hacia el joven de Abril –ba… aah-

-creo que intenta decir algo- Aoi se acerco un poco más a ellos -¿Qué pasa pequeño?-

Dai se volteo a mirar al ojiazul y se estiro hacia el ahora –aah!... ma…má-

Silencio… la cara de Aoi no decía nada, solo comenzó a tornarse roja mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa –a-acaba de…-

-te acaba de llamar mamá- Arata estaba tan atónito como el -¿Qué harás ahora?-

Aoi lo cargo con cuidado –buscaremos a tu mamá, no podemos llevarte a Tokio con nosotros Dai-

-Hajime-san se pondría furioso- agrego el ojigris

-no solo eso, podríamos perder nuestro trabajo, además no podemos adoptarte sin estar casados- Aoi lo acomodo en la cama al ver que caía dormido, de pronto el teléfono de Arata sonó –es tu celular- lo cogió para ver quién era –es la policía- activo el alta voz y contesto

-_Sr Uduki, Sr Satsuki tenemos nueva información de la madre del niño, la hemos encontrado-_

Ambos muchachos se sonrieron -¡esas son buenas noticias oficial!- Agrego Aoi

_-no tanto… hayamos un cuerpo sin vida cerca de un barranco aquí en Nebukawa, no estaba en perfecto estado pero coincide con la descripción de Toshiki Kaori en la vestimenta que lleva, tiene marcas de ataduras en brazos y piernas además de que sus globos oculares no están- _

Aoi palideció – ¿l-la mataron? ¿Que pasara con Dai entonces? –

_-tráiganlo a la oficina policial del centro de Nebukawa mañana, ahí llamaremos para que vengan por el del orfanato y puedo contarles más del asunto, ahora debemos llevar el cuerpo para la autopsia, nos vemos- _

Aoi colgó como pudo ya que comenzaba a temblar -ahora me hace sentido que el cabello de Dai cubriera sus ojos, y quizás hace cuanto han vivido huyendo, ay por Kami-sama en que nos hemos metido Arata-

El aludido miraba al suelo –esa gente sabe que nosotros tenemos a Dai, mataron a su madre arrancándole los ojos, no sabemos que podrían hacernos a nosotros-

-¿sabrán que estamos aquí?- el rubio se oía muy asustado –es un niño, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tiene un niño que pasar por esto?!- las lagrimas caían por su cara mientras su frustración escapaba en gritos que ni él se daba cuenta que estaba dando despertando a Dai quien asustado lloraba también, ahí fue cuando Aoi se percato del volumen de su voz

Arata lo cargo contra su hombro –nosotros tuvimos la suerte de nacer en buenas familias, no sabemos de dónde viene el- comenzó a mecerse suavemente haciendo que dejara de llorar, luego acaricio la mejilla de Aoi –lo mejor ahora es dormir, no te pediré que estés tranquilo porque yo también estoy inquieto, pero este niño nos necesita, hasta que este seguro mañana-

-sí, tienes razón- acomodaron al pequeño entre ellos con cuidado -buenas noches Arata -

-buenas noches Aoi, buenas noches Dai-

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿porque tengo tanto frio?- un Arata recién despertado miro a su alrededor, al parecer estaba sentado en el suelo sobre un cartón –que extraño… mis pantalones están rasgados y sucios ¿Qué estuve haciendo?- se puso de pie y giro sobre sí mismo, atrás de el había un edificio, allí en un cristal vio su propio reflejo… parecía un, vagabundo -¿Qué es todo esto?-reviso sus bolsillos y se encontró con una fotografía de Aoi sonriendo-que sonrisa más hermosa, ¿Dónde estará Aoi?- camino por las calles unos momentos y reconoció al resto de Six Gravity y Procella pero ¿Por qué él no estaba allí? y Aoi tampoco además, ¿estaban llorando? Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, había un letrero "cementerio", se acerco sin ser visto cuando ellos se iban para observar…

"aquí yace el príncipe de Six Gravity Satsuki Aoi" era lo que decía una placa en el suelo –no… esto no es verdad-

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- esa era la voz de Hajime -¿tienes cara de venir a verlo, después de que murió por tu culpa?

Se volteo para enfrentar al líder de Six Gravity -¿por mi culpa?- no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

-¿no recuerdas? Tú lo involucraste en un caso de secuestros al recoger e intentar salvar a un niño ajeno, y él lo pago con su vida… ni siquiera encontraron al pobre Aoi, ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo fuiste?- desde atrás de Hajime se podían ver al resto de los chicos mirándolo con repudio

-Aoi-chan no se merecía esto- ese fue You

-ya lárgate, si te expulsamos fue para no verte mas- ese fue Koi

Todos empezaron a Gritarle cosas horribles y el solo se echo a correr lo más lejos posible hasta que tropezó y pum! Despertó de golpe mirando el techo recostado en la cama del apartamento, respiraba agitadamente y estaba sudando

-una pesadilla…- miro a su izquierda, Aoi dormía mirando hacia él con ligeros suspiros y sus labios levemente separados, se acerco con cuidado de no aplasta a Dai que dormía junto a él y beso al rubio delicadamente

-hmm?... ¿Qué paso?-

-lo siento, no quería despertarte- suspiro pesadamente intentando calmarse aun mientras volvía a recostarse–tuve un sueño muy feo- susurro

-¿ah sí? ¿Porque no me Cuentas? para poder ayudarte- le hablo con preocupación el joven de Mayo

-ok…- así Arata comenzó su relato mirando al techo como si estuviese en el psiquiatra –y eso fue lo que soñé- termino diciendo mientras se sentaba abrazando sus piernas –no quiero que nada le pase a Aoi-

-Arata…- Aoi se levanto, acomodo a Dai en su lugar y se puso frente a Arata abriéndole las piernas para pasar entre ellas y acurrucarse en su pecho –no me pasara nada, no tengas miedo- podía sentir el corazón de su compañero latir con fuerza

-no, no te pasara nada, porque yo estaré ahí donde tu estés, siempre- lo abrazo con cuidado

Ambos miraron al pequeño junto a ellos –el no tiene la culpa de nada de esto- hablo el rubio somnoliento

-claro que no… mañana ya estará seguro- bostezo con pereza, Aoi ya se había quedado dormido sobre el así que opto por acomodarse lo mejor posible y hacer lo mismo

.

.

.

9 am del día siguiente, Aoi fue el primero en despertar aun acurrucado sobre el joven de Abril, se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo ni a él ni a Dai, se vistió, le dejo ropa a Arata y al bebe doblada a los pies de la cama para luego ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Estaba en eso cuando el ojigris lo abrazo por la cintura –Buenos días mi príncipe-

Sonrojado volteo la cara para besarlo –ohayo Arata, estoy haciendo Omelette para desayunar ¿no dejaste a Dai solo en la habitación cierto?-

Soltó al rubio y se dio la vuelta -claro que no, está en la alfombra de la sala con los Tsukiusa ¿por quién me tomas?- Arata frunció el ceño

Aoi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para contestar cuando tocaron la puerta-¿Quién será tan temprano?- apago la estufa, se acerco y miro por el lente de la puerta y diviso a unos tipo vestidos de negro como el que lo ataco en la playa –A-Arata toma a Dai y sal por la terraza- le hablo bajo pero nervioso

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras obedecía

-nos encontraron…- respondió desatándose el delantal y siguiendo a Arata

Abrieron el ventanal, Aoi se trepo a la orilla de la terraza y brinco hacia la calle con cuidado, Arata le entrego a Dai e hizo lo mismo, estaban a punto de echarse a correr cuando una bala impacto en la baranda de la terraza.

-¡Aoi corre, y no mires hacia atrás!- le arrebato al niño con una mano y con la otra lo sujeto del brazo para empezar a correr –necesitamos escondernos para marcarle a la policía- podían sentir los pasos tras ellos.

Corrieron por varias cuadras hasta un centro comercial y se perdieron entre la gente para esconderse en un baño con la respiración agitada y un Dai al borde del llanto por el ajetreo –Dámelo Arata, márcale al oficial mientras intento que no llore-

El joven de los cerezos le entrego al pequeño y comenzó a marcar –contesta por favor- las manos le sudaban además de temblarle la voz

_-¿Sr Uduki es usted?-_

-oficial, nos están persiguiendo, estamos ocultos en un baño del centro comercial- Arata hablaba a una velocidad increíble –ayúdenos por favor-

_-envíeme su ubicación, comenzaremos a movernos-_

El ojigris colgó y envió la ubicación a tiempo real por mensaje –espero que no hayan venido hasta aquí- se asomo por la puerta y vio que no había nadie –vamos Aoi, no podemos quedarnos quietos ahora- se quito su sweater y gracias a la elasticidad de la tela improviso un canguro para cargar a Dai mas fácilmente.

Continuaron escabulléndose entre la gente hasta dar con la otra salida del centro comercial, todo marchaba perfecto solo tenían que salir de ahí y seguro la policía ya estaría afuera pero…

-¿adónde creen que van con nuestro paquete?- un hombre grande vestido con un abrigo largo y negro los esperaba afuera y detrás de ellos 6 mas vestidos de Smoking les cortaban el paso para regresar -entréguenmelo y no les haremos nada-

Aoi abrazo al pequeño contra su pecho –Sobre mi cadáver-

Arata protegió a Aoi –y sobre el mío- trago saliva nervioso rogando que la policía llegara pronto

-muy bien, como ustedes gusten, así también me quedare con los ojos de ese muchacho- refiriéndose a Aoi, el hombre grande saco un revolver y los apunto –les di la oportunidad de salvarse y la perdieron-

Ambos cerraron los ojos y oyeron como cargaba el arma

-Aoi te amo- dijo abrazándole

-también te amo Arata- apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de este

De pronto se oyeron muchos ruidos entre ellos el disparo, ambos abrieron los ojos, el disparo fue a dar hacia arriba ya que la radio patrulla había arrollado al sujeto y otros oficiales interceptaron por detrás a los sujetos de adentro -¿se encuentran bien?- el oficial se les acerco rápidamente

-si estamos bie…- Aoi se desmayo en los brazos de Arata

-¡¿Aoi?! Creo que el susto lo desmayo- Arata sujeto a Dai sin soltar al rubio

-deme al niño para que pueda cargar a su amigo, los llevaremos a la estación de policía-

.

.

.

-mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-estamos en la estación de policías Aoi, te desmayaste por 3 horas- Arata estaba sentado a su lado

-oh… ¡¿y Dai?! ¿Dónde está?- Aoi miraba hacia varias direcciones

Arata lo miro con tristeza –ya se lo han llevado Aoi, el orfanato de Odawara vino por el-

-ni siquiera pude despedirme… ¿y qué pasó con lo de su mamá y los tipos esos de negro?-

-resulta que estos tipos eran parte de una red de tráfico de personas, raptaron a la madre de Dai por sus ojos azules, pero resulto que ella sufría de Heterocroma, solo tenía un ojo azul… y ellos necesitaban dos, por eso querían al niño- Arata se oía asustado aun

Aoi sintió un vacio en su pecho –ya veo, que horrible en todo esto que nos metimos pero, voy a extrañar al pequeño, era un niño tan bueno- se seco una lagrima- estoy muy cansado Arata, quiero ir a casa, llévame a casa por favor-

Luego de declarar y hacer todos los trámites en la oficina de policías fueron por sus maletas y decidieron volver a casa, el viaje en el tren fue muy silencioso, ambos se dedicaron a nada más que mirar por la ventana.

Llegaron a casa de Aoi, saludaron y subieron a la habitación, no tenían muchas ganas de responder nada, el rubio solo se desplomo sobre la cama y no pasaron más de cinco minutos para que comenzara a llorar con todas sus fuerzas haciendo llorar a su compañero también

-estuvo solo un mes con nosotros pero aun así nos encariñamos con el- hablo Aoi entre lagrimas y mocos

Arata asintió –se sentía como tener nuestra propia familia- se seco las lagrimas con el antebrazo –pero, ahora tendrá una familia que le dará más de lo que nosotros pudimos darle y será muy feliz- se recostó en la cama

-tienes razón Arata, además no podíamos llevarlo a los cuartos de Tsukino con nosotros- se apego a su compañero

Se observaron a los ojos unos minutos analizándose mutuamente, Aoi de apoco comenzó a caer dormido, mientras Arata pensativo tomo su celular y salió al balcón.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Un mes más tarde, se encontraban en su último mes de vacaciones, ambas familias habían ido a un día de campo junto al rio Sakawagawa, el día estaba agradable, con buena temperatura, todos se encontraban reunidos almorzando amenamente hasta que Arata se puso de pie

-Aoi, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- lo hizo ponerse de pie bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-¿Qué sucede? Te ves nervioso-

-sé que es algo pronto quizás pero me siento preparado y seguro- se arrodillo y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul de su bolsillo –Satsuki Aoi ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Aoi estaba mudo mirando el anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante Azul claro, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos antes de saltar llorando a los brazos de su compañero – ¡Claro que acepto! – le respondió entre lagrimas mientras ambas familias aplaudían la nueva noticia.

-pero ¿no nos regañara el director por esto? Los ídolos no debemos hacer esto…- Aoi se preocupo

-hable con él hace unas semanas, y después de mucho pensarlo dijo que teníamos todo el derecho de hacer nuestra vida personal- le respondió confiado

-eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas- le sonrió

La celebración se llevo a cabo dentro del mismo mes antes del término de sus vacaciones, invitaron a todos, Gravi, Procella y sus managers, además You y Yoru serian sus padrinos de boda

Allí estaba él esperando nervioso en el altar, con su cabello grisáceo peinado hacia atrás en uno de sus costados sujetando los mechones con hebillas al puro estilo de Koi, un smoking gris perla y corbata naranja pálido

Cuando la música se comenzó a oír, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Aoi quien venía del brazo de su madre, con su flequillo peinado hacia el frente y sus cabellos dorados ordenados como siempre decorados con una corona de cerezos que dejaba caer un velo hacia atrás como si fuera la cola del vestido, smoking Blanco con detalles azules y corbata del color de sus ojos.

La ceremonia avanzo con alegría, respondieron los votos matrimoniales confiados y seguros para después, colocar los anillos y final mente Sellar su unión con un beso muy aplaudido por sus compañeros, a pesar de que Hajime los miraba seriamente estaba orgulloso, a la hora de lanzar el ramo fue Yoru el afortunado quien acabo con este entre las manos y lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle a un sonrojado You.

No quisieron una luna de miel muy lujosa, un par de noches en un Onsen fueron suficientes para ellos.

.

.

.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde la boda, las fans se tomaron muy bien el asunto, muchas de ellas dejaban comentarios positivos, buenos deseos y felicitaciones en los blogs. Todo marchaba muy bien, su relación no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora podían ser cariñosos entre ellos sin necesidad de esconderse, pero Arata estos últimos días se la pasaba hablando por teléfono como nunca antes eso preocupo un poco a Aoi quien pensó que tal vez su mejor amigo y compañero tenia a alguien más, pero él nunca lo había traicionado, ocultado cosas, ni le había mentido así que armado de valor decidió preguntar

-¿Qué tanto haces al teléfono?-

En medio de una conversación -dame un segundo Aoi estoy algo ocupado-

-Seguro ya te hartaste de mí-

-¿de qué estás hablando?- le cuestiono mientras colgaba –lo que he hecho al teléfono estos días es un secreto- miro al rubio como fruncía el seño –pero hoy iremos a ver ese secreto- le lanzo un abrigo, lo tomo de la mano y salieron de los cuartos de Tsukino

-¿porque estas tan misterioso?- cuestiono el joven de Mayo a lo que su compañero solo se encogió de hombros sin darle una respuesta concreta

Tomaron un tren hasta el centro de Odawara, era medio día y para ser otoño hacia mucho frio, llegaron a un punto en donde Arata le cubrió los ojos con su bufanda al rubio y lo guio hasta un lugar donde lo dejo sentado –estamos en un recinto así que solo quédate aquí ya vengo, no te quites la venda- le advirtió el ojigris

-ok, pero no tardes tanto- Aoi se acomodo en el asiento para esperar a que regresara, ya sabía que si seguía preguntando no obtendría nada, escucho varios pasos a su alrededor, voces de niños y adultos ¿estaban en algún centro de entretenciones? Quién sabe, Arata es impredecible, puede ser muy infantil a veces o muy maduro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad los pasos reconocibles de Arata se detuvieron cerca de él.

-muy bien Aoi, puedes mirar-

Se quito la venda a la orden de su compañero y abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver lo que traía Arata, o más bien dicho a quien traía en los brazos –es…Dai, no lo puedo creer- con los ojos húmedos lo recibió en los brazos al ver como el pequeño se estiraba hacia el -¿Cómo es posible que siguiera aquí?-

La encargada se acerco a ellos –muchos trataron de adoptarlo, pero él fue quien no se quiso ir, araño y mordió a cada pareja de padres adoptivos que lo intento, el estaba esperando por ustedes-

Ambos se miraron en complicidad y fueron a rellenar los papeles para la adopción del pequeño que revoluciono sus vidas en poco más de un mes, visitaron a las ahora joviales abuelas del pequeño y a sus tíos, mas tarde Aoi aun tenia lagrimas de felicidad contenidas durante el viaje, pero al fin después de mucho ya estaban en casa con su pequeño Uduki Dai

Hajime los regaño en un principio, pero luego los vio a todos tan fascinados con el pequeño que termino junto con ellos jugando en la alfombra.

No paso mucho para que los chicos de Procella bajaran a curiosear de donde venían las risas de un bebe, demás está decir que Shun, Rui y Yoru intentaron robárselo bajo la mirada de un muy atento Arata.

Tsukishiro por su parte, les proporciono una niñera para los días de ensayo y conciertos en conjunto, Procella por su lado también se dispuso a ayudarles si alguien tenía el día libre.

.

En la tarde, habitación de Aoi y Arata

-Quien diría que, este pequeño que encontramos bajo la lluvia terminaría siendo parte de nuestra pequeña familia- Aoi cargaba la pequeño quien se estiraba hacia Arata

\- aah- ah- se estiro hasta que el de ojos grises lo cargo y lo levanto hacia el cielo

-¿verdad que eres feliz con nosotros?- le hablo mirándolo hacia arriba

-ahh-ah pa-p-pá- balbuceo estirando sus brazos en dirección a el

Aoi lo miro con una sonrisa de felicidad –Felicidades papá-

Arata sonrió acomodando al niño en sus brazos –no olvides que tu eres su Mamá- esto último lo dijo en tono burlón

-no me molesta ser su mamá-

-a mí tampoco me molesta- agrego el representante de Abril - porque así podemos jugar al Papá y la Mamá cuando Dai se duerma ¿no crees?- le coqueteo a su pareja

Sonrojado Aoi camino hacia la cocina –si Papá se porta bien, prepara la leche de Dai y lava los platos de la cena voy a pensarlo-

-espera ¡eso no es justo! ¡You hará curri y ensuciara mas ollas!- reclamo

-¿no quieres jugar? Porque yo muero de ganas, pero como no quieres lavar los platos tendré que dormirme temprano- hizo un gesto como si se subiera el pantalón, sabía que Arata bajaba la mirada cada vez que hacia eso

-está bien, me convenciste- camino tras él mientras Dai reía en sus brazos – ese es tu madre, sabe cómo convencerme de todo, pero no lo hagas enojar nunca, tiene muy buena puntería con los zapatos-

-¡te estoy oyendo Uduki Arata!-

Se echo a reír y continúo hacia la cocina, así termina nuestra historia, uniendo una familia rota con una que recién comienza a formarse, y quien sabe, quizás Procella también pueda traer alguno.

**FIN**

**Mis finales son una mierda, perdón por eso!**


End file.
